Heaven's Light and Hellfire
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de El Jorobado de Notre Dame. Es un final alternativo más acorde con la novela original...


Todo sucedió muy rápido. En apenas unos minutos, Quasimodo se había descolgado por las paredes de la catedral y salvado a Esmeralda de una muerte segura. Ahora los guardias concentraban sus esfuerzos en forzar las imponentes puertas de Notre Dame. Febo sabía que había llegado su hora. Le quitó las llaves de la jaula a su carcelero (algo fácil), cogió una lanza y se subió en lo alto para dirigirse a la multitud que abarrotaba la plaza:

-¡Ciudadanos de París! –bramó- ¡Frollo ha perseguido a nuestro pueblo! ¡Ha saqueado nuestra ciudad! –los clamores de descontento eran tan fuertes que el capitán casi no se oía a sí mismo- Ahora ha declarado la guerra a la mismísima Notre Dame –más abucheos- ¡¿Vamos a consentirlo?!

La respuesta fue un rotundo "no". La multitud echó mano de lo que pudo, de palos, utensilios de labranza y algunas armas, y se lanzó contra los soldados del juez.

La victoria fue rápida. Pronto los soldados de Frollo huyeron en desbandada. La batalla por Notre Dame estaba ganada, pero, ¿dónde estaba Frollo?

* * *

Quasimodo corría a toda prisa con Esmeralda en brazos, huyendo, sin descansar. Quasi debía encontrar un escondite, y pronto. Frollo podía ser increíblemente rápido. Sin pensarlo, se descolgó y se agarró a una gárgola, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su antiguo mentor no se asomara.

Frollo salió a la balconada, jadeando y espada en mano. Buscó por el corredor. Nadie. Lentamente, se giró y se asomó. Allí estaban, colgados a una gárgola.

-¿Os marcháis tan pronto? –preguntó con ironía al tiempo que descargaba un golpe sobre ellos.

Quasi logró evitar sablazo tras sablazo, moviéndose de gárgola en gárgola. Frollo cada vez golpeaba con la fuerza y el arrojo de un demente. Consiguió por poco subir de nuevo a Esmeralda a la balconada. Él se subió a una de las enormes estatuas que adornaban el balcón, dispuesto, por amor, a enfrentarse de nuevo a su antiguo amo.

-Debí saber que arriesgarías tu vida para salvar a esa cruel gitana –dijo Frollo- Al igual que tu madre murió intentando salvarte a ti…

-¡¿Qué?! –respondió Quasi, incrédulo. "Mi madre murió… ¿por mí?"

-Ahora –continuó el juez- ¡Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace veinte años!

Frollo le arrojó la capa a la cabeza. Quasimodo trató de liberarse, en vano. Frollo tiró y su pupilo cayó al vacío.

El juez esbozó una sonrisa de loco y fue a por Esmeralda. La joven gitana estaba echa un ovillo junto a la pared, mirando cómo el juez se acercaba lentamente. Frollo alzó la espada.

-¡Y Él castigará a los malvados y los enviará a arder en las llamas del infierno! –bramó.

Entonces descargó su último golpe. Un grito de dolor inundó el aire. Pero no era un grito de mujer…

* * *

Frollo miró a su víctima. Allí estaba Quasimodo, su pupilo, atravesado por su espada. Milagrosamente había conseguido no caer y se había interpuesto entre el juez y la gitana, recibiendo el golpe por ella. En un último esfuerzo, Quasi se abalanzó sobre su antiguo mentor y le arrojó por el balcón. Los aterrorizados gritos del juez se oyeron perfectamente a pesar del ruido de la batalla que se libraba abajo.

Quasi se desplomó en el suelo. Esmeralda, desecha en lágrimas, fue a socorrerle. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Quasi –dijo en un susurro apenas audible- ¿Por qué?

Quasimodo abrió los ojos lentamente, y la sonrió.

-Porque…-contestó con dificultad- Yo...

Acto seguido moría Quasimodo, campanero de Notre Dame, en brazos de la mujer que amaba, sin haber podido declararle su amor...

**COMENTARIOS VARIOS**

**

* * *

**

¡No me matéis por haberme cargado a Quasi!

Vereis, os explicaré: El Jorobado de Notre Dame es mi tercera película favorita, detrás de Pocavergüenz...digooo...Pocahontas. Casualmente, es la peli favorita de mi novio, y pensé que podía hacer un fanfic sobre Quasi & Co (para chincharle XD) . Así que me estrujé la sesera y salió esto, que es un poco más parecido a a novela original.

PD: Al menos no he matado a Esmeralda, ¿eh?. Que Víctor Hugo sí lo hizo...


End file.
